


Lucky

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-04
Updated: 2009-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day at the beach...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Title:** Lucky  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** A day at the beach...

It had been a great day, Cody reflected, packing up the picnic things. Murray and Gloria were in the water, Murray looking like a half-drowned rat, to be sure, in the shirt he had refused to remove to protect him from the sun's fierce glow.

On the blanket next to him, Nick was stretched out in the sun, newspaper tented over his eyes. Smirking, Cody picked up his beer, still glistening with water droplets from the ice it had been nestling in in the cooler, and pressed it against his friend's side.

"What the hell!" Nick sat up, the newspaper flying sideways, an expression of consternation on his face.

Cody cracked up, and a slow grin broke over Nick's face. "Jerk," he said, looking around for a means of retaliation. He grabbed for the sauce bottle and Cody held his hands up hurriedly, remembering the last time Nick had employed a sauce bottle as a weapon.

"Truce, buddy, truce!" he exclaimed, still laughing, and Nick laughed too, putting the sauce bottle back down.

"What time did Joanna say she was coming over?" Nick asked, glancing at his watch. "Do we need to head back to the boat yet?"

Cody looked down the half-empty beach towards the pier. "I think we got an hour. Want another swim?"

"Don't want to disturb the lovebirds." Nick gestured at the water, just as Gloria turned and splashed Murray liberally. "I figure we might cramp their style."

"Good point." Cody chuckled again and got to his feet slowly. "Well, it's kinda hot sitting around here. Y'know, there's more beer in the fridge at home. You wanna go back, maybe have a game of scrabble or something while we're waiting for the lieutenant?"

"I always win at scrabble." Nick got to his feet.

"You only win because you cheat," Cody retorted, picking up the cooler as Nick folded the blanket. "Minch is not a word, all right?"

"It's a damn good word," Nick said reflectively, straightening up. "Come on, pal. Let's go see if you can provide me with a challenge this time."

"I'll bet you anything you like, whatever game we play this afternoon, I'm coming out on top." Cody smirked and started walking, swinging the cooler.

"Yeah?" Nick walked beside him, laughing, the rolled up blanket slung over his shoulder. "And why's that?"

"Because." Cody punched his friend's shoulder. "I'm feeling lucky." He dodged Nick's return punch, and sprinted off down the beach.

In the water, Murray watched his friends chase each other down the beach, encumbered though they were by cooler and blanket. "Looks like they're having fun," he said to Gloria.

Gloria giggled. "Not as much fun as us," she replied, dropping a quick kiss on his lips.

A fiery blush rose in Murray's cheeks as he blinked at her through his water-spattered glasses. The heart shaped gold locket she wore glistened on her creamy skin, and Murray caught his breath. "I'm a very lucky man," he murmured, and kissed her back.


End file.
